


【授权翻译】Aux Grands Maux, Les Grands Remèdes/非常时期，非常手段

by Klawmey



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawmey/pseuds/Klawmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者的商稿文。贾法尔对辛巴德隐瞒了自己身患不治之症多年的事情。当某天他终于倒下，他们剩下的能在一起的时间已经短暂到了让人痛苦的程度，而辛巴德在拼命寻找医生的途中，接受了裘达尔的帮助。这位Magi和他达成了一个协议，而贾法尔不太高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aux Grands Maux, Les Grands Remèdes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688771) by [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning), [Galiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko). 



贾法尔最大的优点之一就是工作刻苦。

 

 

事实上，他工作得太过刻苦，已经到了变成最大缺点之一的程度。

 

 

不断乞求，甜言蜜语地哄骗，苦苦哀求了好几个星期，最终最终，贾法尔同意给自己放一个晚上的假，让公文安静的躺在他的办公桌上或许没有那么坏，尤其是当辛巴德给这行为安上考察他们极少有机会去的城中地区的借口的时候。

 

 

当穿着便服大步走过街道时，有贾法尔在身边的感觉非常好。关于便服他们受到了其余八人将的阻拦，不过贾法尔看起来柔软了些，没有平时那样咄咄逼人，看起来也没那么像国家官员了。也许现在，他们真的可以安安静静的享用一顿晚餐。“去喝你的毒药吧——不，我说笑的。这附近有个卖烤全鱼的地方，还有24小时都有炖肉的家庭餐馆。只要符合你的心情。”如果你又说什么都不吃，一整天盯着公文比较符合你的心情的话，我会把你拽出来然后驮你过去。

 

 

贾法尔想要委婉的提醒辛巴德，‘符合他的心情’并无意义，要说为何，食物基本上极少符合。如果允许的话他宁愿每天只喝茶，因为任何食物在他的舌尖上从来都毫无味道，但他只是咽下话语叹了口气，在长袍宽大的袖子里抱起胳膊，尽量不那么含糊地耸了耸肩。辛巴德今晚非常热切，兴奋地把他拽出白羊塔而一点都不感到抱歉，就算高温已经让他感到疲倦，而蜷缩在一摞摞卷轴之间才是他消磨夜晚的美妙方式。

 

 

但是那是辛巴德，和他自己所承认的一样讨厌，这个男人深沉多情的眼中确实有些垄断者的色彩……

 

 

“鱼就好了——那个地方是不是也安静一些？”

 

 

“没错！我很惊讶你居然还记得。那是什么时候来着，三年前？”

 

 

辛巴德回想起了去餐馆的路，只在和辛德里亚国民们浅浅微笑着闲谈时才短暂停驻，提醒自己不要用胳膊搂着贾法尔的肩膀。这样的感觉如此自然，尽管两人已许久不在这样的夜晚一起出来过了。

 

 

店主认出了他们，点燃了一小根蜡烛驱散黑暗，端着裹了厚厚一层盐和香草的鱼拼盘匆忙地穿梭在店里。辛巴德举起一杯红酒，眼睛闪闪发光：“希望这是我们一起度过的众多夜晚的第三宗。”

 

 

“一厢情愿的想法。”是贾法尔叹息般的反驳，但他还是露出一个淡淡的苦笑，举起他的酒杯，轻轻地碰了一下辛巴德的，然后长抿了一口。晚餐散发着诱人的香气，更重要的是，辛巴德很开心。偶尔用这样的事情安抚一下他的王并不坏，贾法尔想道，然后咬了一口烤鱼。“别在我面前挖鱼眼。太恶心了。”

 

 

辛巴德大笑，从尾巴开始吃起来，剥下外面覆盖的厚厚一层盐，使下面鲜嫩的鱼肉露出来。“你宁愿我把鱼眼剩在盘子里？那可是对美食的浪费。”

 

 

“最恶心的是您进食的过程。您吸的啧啧作响，和王的身份太不相宜了。”贾法尔鄙视地说，用叉子简略地指向辛巴德，“说起来和王的身份不相宜的话——在您这样的年纪却还不结婚也是。”

 

 

“我这样的年纪？你说的好像我是个老头子一样。我还能活……噢，还能活至少一百年呢。”无视了贾法尔的抗议，他舀出一只鱼眼，放入嘴中，“有什么关系，只要我不骚扰别国公主不就好了？”

 

 

“是她们想骚扰您。”贾法尔直截了当地指出，看着辛巴德吸溜那令人作呕的鱼眼时公然做了个鬼脸。无视了自己胃中的翻滚，他小心翼翼地挖出自己的鱼的眼睛然后把它放到辛巴德的盘子里。“您马上就要三十岁了。拿出个大人样子然后成家吧。”

 

 

“有什么意义？如果需要人来唠叨我，我已经有你了。我也很少让其他人帮我洗衣服。”辛巴德尽量不表现出对娶妻这个想法的不寒而栗。说真的，贾法尔比其他任何人都更知道如何让他扫兴。

 

 

“皇后是不会给您洗衣服的。她会给您诞下王储，并帮助您治理国家。”贾法尔哼了一声，越过对方拿起酒杯，慢慢的抿了一口。谈起这个话题总会让他头疼，现在也不例外，他感到太阳穴一跳一跳的钝痛。“您总有一天会不在，我也一样。娶个妻子生下合法的继承人吧，哪怕就这一次。”

 

 

辛巴德摇了摇手，驳回了这个提议，“咱们来聊聊下周的贺宴吧。关于那些冰雕你有什么想法吗？雅姆莱哈自愿帮忙了，她说会把冰雕做成至少楼房的大小。”

 

 

贾法尔坐下后狠狠地瞪了他一眼，戳了戳自己那条鱼的背面，“做个没穿衣服的您的冰雕吧。女性们会兴奋得不得了的。”这只是个玩笑，请一定要察觉这只是个玩笑。

 

 

“我敢肯定她们更想看到真正的版本。”辛巴德咧嘴笑着说，“没准我可以让雅姆莱哈做个微笑的你的冰雕，就没那么抛头露面了。”

 

 

贾法尔眯起眼睛。“或许那也与某个每天净做些荒谬事的国王有关系。做出来一个深海怪物，只为了确保迦尔鲁卡不会因为它太过逼真而感到困惑。”

 

 

“他肯定会做出那种事情的，又是不计后果的家伙啊。”辛巴德咬了一大口鱼，优雅地吐出几根鱼刺。“说起来……这是个很好的国家啊，不是吗？我从来没在别的地方吃到过这么好吃的鱼。”

 

 

‘给这个国家找个皇后来，让它变得更好吧’就在舌尖，但贾法尔放弃了唠叨，感觉自己已经完成了分享今宵的任务。但愿就到此为止，脑中逗留不去的疼痛能快些缓解……叹气，然后他啃了一小口鱼，点点头，“因为有个优秀的国王。也许连鱼都意识到了这点，然后决定把自己变得正和您的口味。”贾法尔微微笑道，“但我有种预感，您不会像计划中那样拉我去考察我们不怎么去的地区了，是不是？”

 

 

“我从不食言！我当然要带你去。”辛巴德咀嚼着，思考了一会。“你上次去比赛大厅是什么时候？或者大剧院？这些地方我们都没怎么去过。”

 

 

“至少几个月之前吧。”嗯，如果他要被拉到外面闲逛，那就糟糕得多了……“您想去哪都行，辛。我要不要给您发放一张今晚带我去哪里都可以的优惠劵？

 

 

“听起来真像你的作风。不用把它写出来了，你口头上说已经足够。跟我保证，”他补充道，不知为何语气有些严厉，“至少试着玩得开心点。没有你在观众席上盯着太阳不耐烦地等待音乐会结束，音乐家们都失去光彩了。”

 

 

“我才不会那么失礼！除非太阳当头晒着。”贾法尔小声嘟哝，似是反感地叹了口气。“这个国家要是没有烈日的话就好了。”

 

 

“这里又不是北部嘛，”辛巴德指出，偷偷叉了一口贾法尔的烤鱼，“昼夜都有规规矩矩的时间表似的，不随季节而变换。”

 

 

贾法尔翻翻眼睛，又吃了一口，无视辛巴德作乱的叉子，“嗯……世上也有不能忍受寒冷哪怕五分钟的人啊。我讨厌高温，但我还是可以在高温中工作的。”

 

 

“所以就有更多的理由在美好凉爽的晚上出游了！”辛巴德向后靠在椅背上，眼神飘到了大开的窗户上，以及窗外闪烁的繁星。“今晚可能会有舞会。”

 

 

“我的优惠券可不包括那个。”

 

 

辛巴德苦下脸，“好残忍啊。你让全城的女孩子们都为你憔悴消损了。”

 

 

贾法尔不客气地笑了出来，然后及时地把自己剩下的鱼推向辛巴德的方向，“您在开玩笑。我与泥砂融为一体，已经没有什么可为我憔悴的了。”

 

 

辛巴德没有犹疑地吃起来，只偶尔抬起眼瞅一眼他的政务官。“你真的一点都没察觉到吗？我很惊讶。也许比起冷漠，你只是太迟钝罢了，但是真的有女孩子们扎成堆，互相交换你曾在街上与她们擦肩而过的故事呢。”

 

 

“您在开玩笑。”贾法尔重复道，对于这个话题困惑地眨眨眼。“或者您指她们说的关于您的事情。”

 

 

“难得到，易想到。”辛巴德耸肩，“我从来都不明白关于我的这个说法。我很容易得到啊，但是看起来所有人还是想要我。要不要听我给你朗诵一首我听到的赞颂你内敛的魅力的诗歌么？”

 

 

“不要。不，当然不要。”贾法尔抓过自己的酒杯，猛灌了一大口。“还有，您不该这么自豪地宣称您很平易近人。”

 

 

“为什么不？你是在害怕有人会利用我吗？”辛巴德的眼睛闪闪发光，“听起来很令人愉悦啊。你是要做我的自愿者吗？”

 

 

“……您说得好像您以前没有被人利用过似的。”贾法尔面无表情地说。

 

 

“嗯，”辛巴德停顿了一下，想了一会，“没错。但那并不意味着我不想类似的事情再发生。”

 

 

“这个话题到此为止吧。”贾法尔抬起头，“还有，当您如此明显地表露自己的希望的时候，就没那么令人愉悦了。

 

 

辛巴德无视了对方冷淡的态度，只是久久地注视着贾法尔。“你想知道为什么人们如此憧憬你？”

 

 

“……是的，我想知道。”

 

 

“因为你表现得好像你无欲无求一样，很明显。玩弄年轻女孩子们的心，就连共舞的邀请也要拒绝——有谣言说你在怀念着北国故乡一段逝去的爱，你知道的。”

 

 

“……但我不是在演戏。我是真的不想被关注。并不是针对她们，我只是提不起兴趣。”

 

 

“但对于女人来说，表现得不感兴趣和真的对别人毫无兴趣，你觉得两者的区别在哪里？”辛巴德扬了扬眉，“老掉牙的问题，是不是？”

 

 

贾法尔紧紧蹙起眉，“我从来不会对这种问题产生疑问。您就这么想看到我和一个女人在一起吗？需要诞下后嗣的可不是我。”

 

 

“也不是我。辛德里亚是个美丽的国度，到处都是幸福、丰衣足食的人们，而他们的国王也很年轻。后嗣是那些不认识任何青年才俊的老头子国王才需要的。”

 

 

贾法尔咬住自己的舌头。太心累了。和辛巴德讨价还价总比和他争吵要好些，尤其是他这会儿感到愈加疲惫的时候。“如果这个月的时间您至少考虑几个潜在的皇后候选，我就允许您邀请我跳舞。”

 

 

所有关于女人的想法瞬间飞出了辛巴德的大脑，两眼如同被点亮了一般。他风卷残云般扫荡了盘子里剩下的烤鱼，站起身，伸出他的手。“我向你保证。来，咱们走！”

 

 

其实看到辛巴德这个样子倒也有点可爱，尽管他总是不能更气人。叹了口气，贾法尔小心地起身，苦笑着将手交给辛巴德。“您知道我仅仅是希望您过得好。我不会永远在您身边，而我希望有一个能够一直陪着您的人。如果没人守着您，您前进的步伐也许会变得艰难。”

 

 

“别傻了。我永远都有你。”辛巴德紧紧握了握贾法尔的手，拉着他走出餐厅，在餐桌上留下了几枚金光闪闪的金币。“如果没有你，我也会消失的。”

 

 

“仅仅依赖我一个人是不行的，”贾法尔提醒道，跟着辛巴德的步伐，“这不就是您组建八人将的原因吗？”

 

 

“但他们不是你。”辛巴德耸肩，“他们都有自己的用武之地，也都是不可或缺的人才，你也一样。为什么这么说？你想换个职业么？没准你会成为一个好水手。”

 

 

“我晕船。”是对方面无表情的回答。“不，我只是在用现实的态度看问题。”就算太阳已经落山，留下的余温仍然如此恼人，“原谅我只是想让您被照顾得好好的。”

 

 

“那就哪儿也别去。这样你就可以确认我被照顾得好好的了。”辛巴德微笑，拉着贾法尔穿过一溜儿小巷，向着剧院的方向，“我们可不想迟到！”

 

 

“照例搞错重点。”贾法尔咕哝道，微微合上眼睛被拉着前行，甩甩头希望减轻一些晕眩感。这样美好的日子里街上的食物和热气看起来也预示着不好的兆头。这显然不是个好的开头。“您知道，我只说了允许您邀请我跳舞，并没说我会同意。”

 

 

辛巴德突然停下脚步，在黑暗的小巷中转过身把贾法尔的手抬至自己唇边，“和我跳支舞吧？”他问道，双眼灼灼生辉，轻吻着那苍白的指尖，“好吗？”

 

 

贾法尔张开嘴，又闭上，想起了辛巴德是多么的难缠。

 

 

让他头晕眼花的并不是脸上泛起的红晕，他知道。贾法尔努力克制住，然后，噢，头晕眼花的感觉少了些，取而代之的是一种即将昏死过去的预感。

 

 

他想起一个关于如同那些柔弱的少女一般昏厥的梗，但当所有的一切突然变滚热了无数倍的时候，那样优美的晕倒方式是不可能做到的，他唯一能听到的是耳边血管轰鸣的声音，当膝盖结结实实地磕在地面上时他感觉整个世界都倒了过来。

 

 

辛巴德的第一反应并不像料想中的那样惊慌。他很容易地就接住贾法尔，微微叹气背着贾法尔穿过几条大街走到海边。他把自己的外袍铺在地上，把贾法尔放在上面，然后轻轻地拍着对方的脸颊和手背。“贾法尔？啊，你不应该让我把你的烤鱼都吃掉，你又在靠喝茶过活了，是不是？”

 

 

那倒是个好借口，贾法尔模糊地想道，即使他的脑袋依然太过沉重。“嗯……茶，而且太热了。”他喃喃自语道，闭上眼睛，“我没事。就是——扶我起来一下——”

 

 

那穿透太阳穴的抽搐的搏动和往常不同，比他经历的所有长时间的怦怦抽痛都要尖锐得多，这是贾法尔在眼睛回滚前想起的事情之一。

 

 

这不是普通的昏厥。

 

 

辛巴德意识到这一点的时刻——眼见贾法尔再次昏过去而且开始颤搐，伴随着令人心烦意乱的微弱的呻吟——他抱起贾法尔，冲回宫殿，顺着大厅轰鸣而下，敲开了雅姆莱哈的门。“快起来！”他喊道，雅姆莱哈惊呼以示抗议的时候屋内有个人钻到床底下。“他受伤了，一定有什么不对，快看看他！”

 

 

这些天来被突如其来地闯入房间仿佛已变成了常事，雅姆莱哈甚至练就了一手从床上滑下的同时用床单裹好她（几乎）全裸的身体的本事。“让他躺下，啊，头向后仰，不过他可能已经咬了自己的舌头了——”她重读道，伴随着一脸怒容使劲踹了一脚迦尔鲁卡的背，“去把宫廷医生叫来，别在这傻站着！辛巴德，他没吃什么奇怪的东西吧？”这个问题其实有些多余，因为贾法尔从来都是对所有毒素免疫的。雅姆莱哈下唇如她的手腕一样颤抖已经带来了足够的冷意，而这个男人身边犹如冰冻的气场也让他自己冷静下来，止住了紧紧握拳的动作。

 

 

“只吃了一点烤鱼！”辛巴德越过肩膀喊道，抢先一步跑向医生的房间。他并没有询问而是直接把她拉了出来，连听听她抗议的耐心都没有，几秒之内就把她带到了雅姆莱哈那里。“他怎么了？是毒药吗？还是魔法？”

 

 

“恕我直言，陛下，但有您在身旁转悠我无法工作，所以还请您出去。”

 

 

医生是略微年长的女性，但需要的时候却令人震惊地强硬，几秒钟之后，辛巴德和迦尔鲁卡就被简洁大力地扔到了房间外，门在面前被狠狠关上。

 

 

辛巴德来回踱步了差不多五分钟才第一次抬起头来，冲迦尔鲁卡眨眨眼，“你他妈在这里做什么？”

 

 

迦尔鲁卡停下步伐。“唔。我……刚到这里？”

 

 

辛巴德无视了他，紧盯着关上的门板。“会是什么？心力衰竭？因为高温，但是比往常还要糟糕？”

 

 

又过了五分钟，门打开了，雅姆莱哈不怎么优雅地跌跌撞撞地走出来，气喘吁吁地把身上的床单往上提了提。“她不让我在里面。”她忿忿不平地说，把脸前的一缕头发拨开，“说是贾法尔希望保持他的‘隐私’。不过好歹他现在没事了，只是还没醒过来。”

 

 

这话算是一颗定心丸，尽管效果不是特别好。辛巴德甚至连踱步的步伐都没停下，头也不抬。“你知不知道那是什么导致的？毒药，寄生物，还是魔法？不论是什么，我都要把病因找出来。”

 

 

雅姆莱哈犹豫了一下，缓缓地摇摇头。”刚开始我也以为是毒药，但是……贾法尔从来没被那种东西影响到过吧？这样想的话也只能认为是温度太高的原因了。你知道最近的天气简直是变本加厉，他也从来不太适应这样的闷热。”她皱了皱眉，盯着辛巴德，“你应该明白事理，别拉着他出去。”

 

 

“我——”

 

 

辛巴德闭上嘴，使劲吞咽了一下，“我不是故意要伤害他。我只是想让他放松一下。”

 

 

叹气，雅姆莱哈轻轻摇头，蹲下身来。“我相信他会没事的。只是你也要反省一下，有的时候你太不负责任了。别踱来踱去了，做点有建设性的事吧，你知道他醒来之后会是什么样子。说真的，这是最基本的常识。”

 

 

不，我不知道，因为他之前从没生过病。哪些地方可能真的出了严重的问题这个想法让辛巴德感到异常焦虑，因为如果它足以击溃贾法尔，让他像那样颤搐，那么它也足以击溃他对未来抱有的所有希望。

 

 

嗯，想这些也没什么用。他甩开这些想法，点点头。“好的。去把他桌上的卷轴拿来，我在这里把它们批完。”

 

 

雅姆莱哈皱起眉，但她还是点点头，转身拽过迦尔鲁卡的胳膊拉着他一起走。“我们马上就把东西带过来。你在原地坐着别动。”

 

 

辛巴德几乎没注意到他们的离开，慢慢滑坐在地上。感觉不太对。他见过无数次贾法尔“病倒”的样子，尤其是在高温下。他从来不是那样的，身体不是湿冷的，不会看起来失去了控制，他也从没在外面呆过这么长时间。如果真的是我的错……

 

 

他的胃缩成了一团。

 

 

过了大概一个小时，门终于打开了，安美娜医生走出房间，看着坐在地上一堆卷轴中间压力山大的辛巴德。“他的精神还不太好，但是已经醒了。”她抱着臂说道，“如果您想的话您可以把他带回他自己的房间。他坚持要把雅姆莱哈小姐的床还给她。”

 

 

辛巴德飞速把卷轴扔在身后，一轴轴飞舞着落在地上，他快速冲到贾法尔身旁。他现在才注意到一些之前一直没注意到的事情：他眼下浓重的乌青，皮肤病态的灰白。他轻柔地拉起那只苍白的手放在自己手上，紧紧握住。“对不起，我不该在这么热的天气把你拉出去，我明知道你讨厌高温。”

 

 

“这不是您的错，”对方的回答让辛巴德有些烦躁，贾法尔回握住辛巴德的手，感觉实际上很坚实，尽管事实并非如此。“那之前我已经工作很长时间了，我自己应该知道的。把我送回我的房间让我好好睡一觉吧，好吗？” 他抱起肘部。

 

 

“这已经超过工作刻苦的程度了。”辛巴德反对道，给贾法尔盖上一层毛毯，然后把他抱在自己的臂弯里。“你以前也晕倒过。这次的不一样。”他脸上蒙上一层阴影，接着自嘲地说，“别忘了，你向我保证过不会离开我。”

 

 

“我说的是我会追随您到最后。”尽管不想这么做，他还是纠正了辛巴德，然后贾法尔立刻补充道，“我只是在做我的本职工作。很抱歉打乱了您今晚的安排。”

 

 

“这种事没关系的，别说傻话了。”辛巴德小心翼翼地踏过卷轴堆，向贾法尔房间的方向前行，又顿住了脚步。“你今晚来我的房间吧。感觉你一直都是在我的床上睡得比较好。”

 

 

他没有那个心情去反驳。实际上他只是不想反驳，贾法尔叹气，在点头的同时闭上眼睛，头轻轻靠在辛巴德的肩膀上。“好吧。我去您的房间……如果您乐意的话，晚些时候还是可以一起跳舞的。”

 

 

“改天吧。”现在，辛巴德急切而专注地感受着怀里贾法尔的重量，他身体传出的真实的、令人安心的温度，并不是那湿冷的躯体和令人恐惧的抽搐。他把贾法尔放在床上，自己走到窗前，手支在窗台上。他有可能，只是可能，但他觉得自己无法控制紧紧抱住贾法尔直至他在自己怀中破裂的冲动。

 

 

第二天，辛巴德去索求了一点帮助，早上的第一件事就是去找昨天的医生。

 

 

嗯，可能比早上还要早一点。

 

 

准确来说，当她还在睡觉的时候。

 

 

他站在一旁，马斯鲁鲁站在另一边，然后以轻松愉快地语气开口：“早上好，夫人！”

 

 

安美娜一生中曾在起床时面对千奇百怪的事，尽管这样的还是第一次。

 

 

像这样看着国王和他的八人将之一感觉十分新奇，但却也在意料之中，她撑起身，然后恭敬地俯首。“那么在这……黎明，我能帮陛下做些什么呢？”

 

 

“这么早打扰您我很抱歉，”辛巴德说道，语气一点也听不出歉意。“我以为您不会在意——我犯了个严重的错误，忘记了问您昨晚我的同伴变得如此虚弱的原因是什么。而您也疏于告诉我。”

 

 

和她预想的一模一样。“原谅我，我的王，但那是出于他自己保守隐私的意愿。而我很感激能有机会遵从他的意愿。”

 

 

“很好。那么现在来遵从我的。”辛巴德坐在了床上，微笑不变，“告诉我他怎么了。”

 

 

安美娜抬起眼。“让我确认一下——您这是在用权力压下他的指示？我这样问您，辛巴德王，这样我好在他来质问的时候给他一个交代。”

 

 

啊，当然。有时候辛巴德甚至会忘了自己身为王。“是的，我在用我的权力压下他的指示。用一种很礼貌的方式。”

 

 

“那么无论他对您做什么都不是我的责任了。”老妇咕哝道，然后摇摇头，下床。“这不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次。贾法尔从我开始在这里工作起就到我这里接受治疗，至今已经很多年了，但却没什么效果。”

 

 

辛巴德感到自己的笑容僵住了。“接受治疗？治疗什么？”她刚才说已经很多年了——贾法尔早就知道这件事，却什么也没告诉他，零星的事实合在一起让辛巴德握紧拳头。

 

 

对方谨慎地耸了耸肩。“那个我也不太确定。我行医多年从未见过那样的疾病，而针对他表现出的症状做出的治疗也是治标不治本。随着时间推移，他越来越虚弱了，你昨天见到的那样的昏厥也愈发经常。”

 

 

“还有什么？”辛巴德感觉嗓子发紧，他五感的所有注意力全都放在此刻掌握着他命运的医生身上。“只是昏厥吗？有多频繁？”

 

 

“除了昏厥，他让我知道的还有嗜睡症，头痛，恶心，上次他还跟我提到了他有一只胳膊失去了知觉，不过那只胳膊之后似乎又没事了。”安美娜叹气，抬头看着他。“您好像以为他把一切都告诉了我，辛巴德王，而实际上，他对我保守的秘密和对您保守的一样多。”

 

 

“无稽之谈。”辛巴德喃喃自语。“如果他对你有所保留，你要怎么治疗他？”他考虑一下了措辞，才又问道，“我并不是在质疑您的医术，安美娜女士，但您知道有会治疗这种病的医生吗？在世界任何地方都没关系，我不在乎。”

 

 

“如果有的话，我早就把他们叫来了。”她诚实地答道，神情很疲惫。“辛巴德王……他似乎已经知道自己病得有多严重了。我相信他来见我基本上只是为了拖延一点时间。”

 

 

辛巴德轻轻地干笑了一下，“我才不信什么拖延时间。您能给他什么治疗？”

 

 

“我不认为，”她谨慎地回答，“有什么能做的事情。一杯热茶似乎比我给他用过的最强力的草药或是治愈魔法都要管用。”

 

 

“那么，”辛巴德接道，试图尽量保持冷静，“您觉得他还有多长时间？在他不能工作之前？”不能工作，对于贾法尔来说比死亡还可怕。

 

 

“要我说的话，他现在就不该做任何工作了。”安美娜哼了一声，“试着把这话跟他讲吧。贾法尔先生非常固执。”

 

 

“不是说直到工作对他来说变得困难，”辛巴德纠正道，“是直到对他来说生理上的不可能。给我个数字。假设他尽最大的努力撑下去，并且能无视掉所有的疼痛的话。”

 

 

“……按照这种恶化速度继续下去的话，也许还有一个月。”

 

 

辛巴德突然站起，仿佛要把这个讯息还有它的送讯人全都远远甩在后面。“谢谢您一直以来的努力，还有您给出的意见。打扰您休息了，不好意思。”

 

 

他的身体晃动的不是很明显，但当他穿过走廊时脑中的每一丝最细微的颤动都在提醒他贾法尔不在身旁。走向他的房间，已经有足够的时间让他冷静下来。“马斯鲁鲁。别对贾法尔走漏半句。”

 

 

“明白。”

 

 

辛巴德抬起眼看着他，注意到对方紧绷的肩膀和紧绷的下巴。“你会遵守这个指令吗？”

 

 

马斯鲁鲁低头看向他。“我必须遵守吗？”

 

 

辛巴德张张嘴，又闭上。“不。你觉得怎么合适就怎么做。”

 

 

“明白。那我先走了。”

 

 

“准了。别给他带那些鲜艳的红花，他不喜欢。”辛巴德看着马斯鲁鲁离开，缓慢地走向他的房间，却又想起时间是有限的，便加快了步伐。他打开门，有些害怕医生预估错了，而贾法尔已经——

 

 

贾法尔向他眨眨眼，显然无视了昨晚辛巴德让他好好睡觉的叮嘱，已经坐了起来，衣服穿了一半，刚套上一只鞋子。“辛。您走得这么早太让我惊讶了——出了什么事吗？”啊，但当他够着后背上腰封的系带时，手有些抖，只是一点点。贾法尔无视了它，皱眉盯着辛巴德。“您看起来像见了鬼一样。发生了什么？”

 

 

“我去威胁了你的医生。”辛巴德立刻承认道，大步跨过房间，无视了对方的抗议把贾法尔抱在怀里。“我对你太生气了，你知不知道找到治愈的方法要花费多少时间？”

 

 

过了几秒他才反应过来，脸变得煞白，胃仿佛被开了个大洞。贾法尔缓慢慎重地吸了口气，摇头推开辛巴德。“世上没有治愈的方法。”他想说的并不是这个，但话语还是从他口中溜了出来，他的心怦怦撞击着胸腔，嘴唇有些发干。“您不该……我不想让您知道的。”因为您会像现在这个样子。

 

 

“你怎么知道没有！”辛巴德丝毫没有放松双臂的力度，紧紧收紧手臂，一个月后他的怀中可能就是空虚的这个想法让他感到万分恐慌。平静下来很困难，但他还是深呼吸，一只手放在贾法尔束腰官服的背上。“如果——如果我昨晚没把你拽出去，或者那之前的无数次都没有——你是不是就会独自死——死去，一声不响地就离开我？”

 

 

“不是的！至少在那之前我会把所有事情，包括您需要我做的，都安排好！”贾法尔吞咽了一下，感到胸口发紧，头缓慢而坚定地埋进辛巴德的肩膀。“最好的医生们甚至连那是什么病都不知道，辛。世上没有治愈的方法，我已经接受了事实。您就……让我把能做的一切都做完吧。您的国家是对您的能力最鲜活的证明，有没有我都一样。”

 

 

“如果他们不知道是什么病，那他们就不是最好的医生！”贾法尔无怨接受的态度并没有感染到辛巴德，也没有减弱辛巴德残杀那企图把贾法尔从他身边带走的恶魔的冲动。“我们会找到办法的。你——你不能离开我。我不会让你这么快就破坏你那句承诺的。”

 

 

“我才没破坏什么该死的承诺呢。”贾法尔陷进辛巴德的胸膛，突然感觉没有精力再和对方争辩了。“我说我会追随您到最后。我没法决定最后是什么时候。”

 

 

辛巴德抬起手，穿过贾法尔的发丝。“嘘。别……别说了。”他吞咽了一下，缓慢地呼出一口气。“你应该告诉我的。我们会想到办法的。你说得对，看看我创造了什么。”

 

 

但您却不能救回您的母亲。获胜的总是病痛。

 

 

辛巴德的眼睛燃烧了起来。现在不是时候。

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

“如果您真要把我关在这里，我就跟您没完！”

 

 

辛巴德让人受不了。他一直都是，但这样独断可谓出人意料，贾法尔简直想把他掐死。让雅姆莱哈不停地来给他鼓气是一回事，尽管她也没做好这个任务。每次雅姆莱哈来的时候脸上只见疲惫与挫败，而辛巴德比她更甚。贾法尔已经听倦了他们下一秒即将说出的“一切都会好起来的”。

 

 

问题是，辛巴德根本不想知道贾法尔对自己的身体有多了解，贾法尔其实知道什么样的情况是永远也好不起来的。无论怎样，医生们只能做到这种程度了。

 

 

“我要去工作。如果您不让我在办公桌前做，那就把我要做的工作带到这里来。”贾法尔尽量笔直地站着，眯起眼睛。“我不是废人，我还能起到我的作用。”

 

 

“能起到自己作用的男人们都会和姑娘出去跳舞，而不是病恹恹地抽搐，”辛巴德平静地回答，低头看着贾法尔。“如果你不好好躺在床上休息的话，我就不只是不让你工作了，我会把你绑起来。”金色的眼睛眯起。“而你逃不了的。”

 

 

“那种人并不常见！”近年来倒是比以前常见了很多。“您要我整天做些什么，坐着盯着你的天花板？”

 

 

“如果必要的话，是的！”辛巴德叠起手臂，默默在心里倒计时了一会儿来履行他的威胁。“问题是，你不知道休息有没有用，因为你从来就没休息过。”

 

 

“不工作的话我整个人感觉都要长荨麻疹了，”贾法尔干脆地提醒他，两手在身旁握成拳。“再说了，除了我之外还有谁能把这个月的预算做出来？如果您让我整天躺在床上，我会因为虚度光阴而有压力到再次癫痫发作的。”

 

 

“别用那种话吓我。”辛巴德安静地说，语气非常严肃。“坐下。我会把你的文书拿过来，只要你坐在床上呆着，好好照顾自己，我就把它给你。你。没有。别的。选择。”

 

 

或许对于威胁的话而言，这有点太过了。贾法尔僵硬地点头，转过身坐在了床沿上。“看，我坐着呢。您满意了吗？”

 

 

“稍微满意了一点。躺下。”想起癫痫还会发作更多次、看着贾法尔的身体从内部崩离分析这个想法超出了辛巴德的承受范围。他坐在床上，深吸一口气。“你之前已经……对付这个病很久了。别指望我一上来就能做得很好。”

 

 

“躺下的话我没法写字。”贾法尔有些恼怒地反驳道，却又因为辛巴德的语气而动摇了，慢慢地脱下鞋倒在床上，呼了一口气。“所以我才不想让您知道。我就知道您会像现在这样。”

 

 

“哪样，手足无措？”辛巴德问道，伴随着一个发紧的笑容，“你说对了。看，我给你拿了好多枕头，你可以垫一个在背后，我待会给你拿个小桌板用来写字，还有一切需要的东西。”

 

 

贾法尔咬住了口腔内壁，但还是乖乖躺着，尽管心里模糊地升起了闪烁的微恼。“如果您不知道的话，”他安静地答道，“我们就可以像以前一样愉快地度过最后这段时光，而不是让您这样承受不必要的压力。”

 

 

辛巴德快速走近，连一秒都不愿浪费。“你觉得之后我会是什么感觉？连有什么我本来可以做的事情，没准能救回你，都无从知晓？不过没关系，不会有之后，因为我一定会找到些什么的。”他一只胳膊环抱住贾法尔——他一直都这么瘦的吗？

 

 

“……我本来是打算到那时也不让您知道的，”贾法尔坦白道，叹了口气，缓缓地抬起一只手抚在辛巴德的背上，指尖缠绕着对方的长长的发丝。“无论如何，我死了这个单纯的消息您会容易接受很多，我觉得。真的，辛，有时候有些事情注定无法改变。”

 

 

“你现在这么说。”辛巴德倾身，吻了吻贾法尔的额头。“当你批不了文书的时候我估计就已经找到治愈的方法了。或者当你——”他闭上嘴，快速地眨眨眼。“那时我还没有准备好。”

 

 

“我也没打算让自己病到那个时候。”贾法尔苦笑道。“我是个麻烦的累赘。比起做个躺在床上流着涎水的大麻烦，我宁愿去死，而当我看到您这样的反应的时候，只让我更加确定不能让那种事情发生。”

 

 

“你从来都不会是累赘，”辛巴德柔声说。“那么你是打算让我在某个冰冷的早晨看到你倒在地上？还是在晚餐时间从楼上跳下去？”

 

 

贾法尔缓缓耸肩，“比您看我这个样子要好些，不觉得吗？”

 

 

“你这是做的什么选择？”辛巴德喃喃，以一种大得让人不太舒服的力度紧紧抱住贾法尔。“这是你家族遗传的病症吗？你看起来……特别肯定。”

 

 

“辛巴德。”贾法尔无力地推了一下对方的胸膛，尽管和辛巴德的力度相比这离真正的抗议还差得远。“您不是知道我被训练得非常了解我的身体情况，尤其是接近死亡的时候吗？为什么您这么惊讶？”

 

 

“因为你之前都战胜了病魔。”辛巴德沉沉地吐了一口气。“而且你之前也因为各种各样的原因病倒过。我要向你证明这次的病也会和之前一样。你就稍微相信一下我吧。”

 

 

“……笨蛋。”是对方简单的回应。贾法尔向后陷下，疲惫地合上眼。“如果雅姆莱哈也束手无策，您就应该认清世上根本没有什么治愈的方法。现在去把我的文书拿来吧。”

 

 

辛巴德亲了亲贾法尔的头顶。“好吧。文书，还有——什么茶，浓茶还是那个漂亮的花茶？”

 

 

“浓茶。什么都别加，我喜欢苦的。”贾法尔立刻说道，睁开眼睛皱起眉。“顺便帮我个忙，”他安静地补充道，“别再做出那种好像下一秒就要哭出来的表情。这可不是国王应有的行为。”

 

 

辛巴德对他浅浅地、几乎有些太过认真地笑了笑。“我会尽力的。”然后关上门，大步走向前厅去拿茶。

 

 

如果贾法尔只剩下一个月的时间，那么辛巴德一秒都不想浪费。

 

 

~~

 

 

裘达尔极其讨厌被忽视。

 

 

这便是他当初来到辛德里亚的原因。辛巴德从不会无视他，就算在最忙碌的日子里、身边有那个恼人的雀斑政务官盯着的时候也是。他和红炎、甚至现在的红明和红覇都不一样；除了有需要什么的时候，他们从来只会把他当成空气。 

 

 

想着这些，当他跃入辛巴德卧室的窗户时，对方并没有在房间里微笑着迎接他让他着实有些惊讶。

 

 

房间内非常安静，贾法尔在大床中央打着盹儿，四周堆满了卷轴。裘达尔挑高了眉毛，耸耸肩又很快恢复正常的表情，从房间里飘了出去，粗略地瞥过走廊，皱眉的表情几乎像是在置气的小孩子。说真的，他大老远的跑过来——也应该得到些回报吧。

 

 

左手端着一壶茶，右胳膊底下夹着二十卷卷轴，一只茶杯以某种方式杂耍似的拿在一只手里，辛巴德大步走回他的卧室，看到裘达尔徘徊在走廊时短暂的停了一下。他的肩膀沉了下来，能说出的只有：“现在不行，裘达尔。” 然后阔步走过对方。裘达尔不是小孩子了，他会明白的。

 

 

裘达尔呆在了原地。

 

 

这比红炎迎接他的方式还要差劲多了，他盯着辛巴德的背影，然后飘着紧跟上去，拽住了对方的辫子。“你什么意思，现在不行？我大老远的飞过来就为了看你一眼！”

 

 

辛巴德不知用什么办法稳稳地端住了茶壶，虽然还是洒出来了几滴。他咬紧牙关，低吼道：“现在不行，裘达尔！我有很重要的事情要做，让开，否则我就来硬的了。”

 

 

辛巴德声音里的尖锐让裘达尔眨了眨眼，他恼怒的叹了口气松开手。“老天，你说啥？如果这些是给雀斑的，他都已经昏过去了。我以前还不知道原来你是他的私人奴隶呢。”

 

 

辛巴德从昨晚就一直提着的心慢慢渗出了焦虑，下巴绷得紧紧的。“现在——不行——”如果他之后一个月还是这样，那简直就是一团糟。他能想起的只有数次提醒他不要和裘达尔扯上关系的贾法尔，之后一次次地照料他的伤口的贾法尔，还有就要不在了的贾法尔——

 

 

昏过去了，裘达尔刚才说。这句话仿佛一巴掌掴在他身上，如果医生估计错了，如果并不是一个月而是几个小时，毫无征兆就离开了的母亲——

 

 

辛巴德大步跑到房间前，在不失手摔掉手里的东西的前提下以最快的手速打开门，当看到贾法尔微微起伏的胸口时松口气般沉下肩膀。

 

 

“你是哪根筋搭错了？”裘达尔嘟囔道，微微趴在辛巴德的背上，胳膊从后面环上对方的肩膀。“你今天太奇怪了。把东西留在这，来和我玩吧。雀斑在睡觉呢，我打赌他肯定不会介意的。”

 

 

“他快要死了。”辛巴德的声音很安静、很疲惫，然后他意识到自己至少两天没睡觉了。他小心翼翼地放下茶壶，卷轴放在贾法尔身旁的床上，然后看向裘达尔，眼里满是他害怕向贾法尔露出的情绪。“我……现在不能和你玩。他需要我。”

 

 

裘达尔歪歪头，看了看辛巴德，又看了看睡着的贾法尔，脸上是货真价实的惊讶。“……看起来不像他快死了，”这位Magi咕哝道，还是在空中向后翻了个筋斗，然后端坐在地板上再次拉住辛巴德被解放的手。“他在睡觉呢。来吧，你脸色看起来真——差。我能让你好受些，我打赌。”

 

 

辛巴德拍开了裘达尔的手，倒了一杯茶并滤出了茶叶以免洒出。“医生说他要死了。除非你能帮忙做点什么，现在就别来烦我了。我也没那个心情。”

 

 

下嘴唇不高兴地抿了起来，裘达尔踌躇了一会又飘了起来，从背后环住辛巴德的脖子。“我可以帮忙。”他突然老实下来。这种情况下雀斑也许没那么恼人了，也可以有史以来第一次变得对他来说有点用处。“最好的医生们也都很哑笨，你知道的。”

 

 

“我知道。他们治死的人比救活的还要多。”辛巴德抬眼看向裘达尔，这次没有把他推开。“你认识能治这种病的医生？真正能治病的，不是只说让他喝茶、尽量再活一个月？”

 

 

“嗯——，那就要看情况了。你会跟我玩吗？”裘达尔的下巴撑在辛巴德肩上，透过耷拉的眼睑看着对方。尽管很奇怪，但辛巴德确实看上去有点可怜。裘达尔记忆里的辛巴德从没露出过这样悲伤的表情，他有些恼怒。“如果我说我确实认识靠谱的人，你会怎么做？”

 

 

辛巴德屏住呼吸。那双奇异疯狂的眼睛着实难以读懂，但是……归根结底，实际情形也只是裘达尔手中的一项工具，不是吗？要治好这样的病肯定不费吹灰之力——

 

 

尤纳恩没有救回母亲。也许他本可以救回她。也许那并不是魔法的规律。也许它从不会无偿赠予。

 

 

但是说到底，他从未回报过尤纳恩任何东西。

 

 

他低下头，看着散落在枕头上的一缕缕柔软的银白发丝。他曾开玩笑般地问过，贾法尔老后头发是不是会变棕或者变黑，与普通人正相反。

 

 

他绝对不会接受再也得不到答案的可能性。

 

 

“我会同意的。”

 

 

裘达尔顿了一下，情不自禁的吹了个长长的口哨。“回答的可真快。”他甚至都不知道自己应该高兴还是生气，尤其是在被干脆地拒绝了无数次之后。他哼了一声，松开双臂飘向后方，重新站直。“反悔不予接受，你知道的。如果你真的让我选你作王，明天你也不能改变心意。”

 

 

“我有条件的。你也不能跟我玩什么把戏，”辛巴德警告道，“今天救他、明天又杀死他绝对不行，治好了这个病又让他得另一种病也绝对不行。”他犹豫了一下，然后伸出一只手，捧住裘达尔的脸。“也许我只是在等待一个理由。”

 

 

啊。听起来还像句人话。

 

 

裘达尔皱起眉，脸颊倚上辛巴德的手掌，视线掠过房间中央的床看向贾法尔。“那我大概会看看他。我也不是不能搞定所有问题的，毕竟我是个Magi。”

 

 

尽管辛巴德的本能向他尖叫着这是个糟糕的主意，但当他看向贾法尔的脸庞，唯一能做的便是点头。你说过你会陪我到最后，老朋友。我只是想要确信对我们两人来说，最后都还很遥远。我们说好了。“我以为治疗师需要精通医学才能做好本职工作。”

 

 

裘达尔哼了一声，飘走的同时递给辛巴德一个恼火的眼神。“怎么，你觉得我什么都不知道？再怎么说，我的魔法属性是水。很多治疗术都是由水衍生出的，你知道，我的老师们也把所有最好的东西都教给了我。”

 

 

然而，他飘得离床越近，贾法尔便抽搐得越厉害。距离床还有一英尺的时候一把锋利的匕首迎面劈来，划过了他的脸颊。气急败坏地喊了一声，裘达尔在怒火中条件反射地抓住魔杖。贾法尔则在一摞卷轴中发出嘶嘶声，眯起的眼睛锋利无比。

 

 

“我不可能让他碰我，”贾法尔直戳了当道，短短地看了辛巴德一眼。“辛，有点常识，这东西恨我。”

 

 

“他割了我的脸！辛巴德，看到了吗？！看他对我多刻薄！”

 

 

交易甚至还没有达成，辛巴德却已经开始头痛了。他的眼皮痉挛了一下，一只胳膊绕过裘达尔的腰，把他拉了回来。“贾法尔，拜托了，他是个Magi，无论你得了什么病他都可以治好！”

 

 

“就因为他是个无所不能的Magi不意味着他长了脑子，”贾法尔低声呵斥道，微微眯起了眼睛。“他甚至不认字，你真的认为他能分得清肾和胃的区别吗？”

 

 

“我咋就不认字了！我天天都在读魔法书——”

 

 

“那些书都是另一种完全不同的语言！”一声咆哮，贾法尔在愤怒中伸出一只手，“还有听听您说的什么话，想让他选择您？您会为了我去加入八芒星？该死的动动脑子！”

 

 

“我不会就这样失去你的！”辛巴德压低嗓音厉声道，抓住贾法尔的手腕并固定于床上，抬头看向裘达尔。“让他睡下。”他并没花费精力告诉自己贾法尔之后会感谢他。他不需要谎言带来的安慰，只要贾法尔还能活着恨他。

 

 

贾法尔的双眼在暗中也发着亮，出奇地狠扭并猛推了一下才得来自由，移出床层，并和辛巴德保持了相当的距离。更近处便是门，裘达尔带着一种病态的痴迷在一旁看着。“我不想让他碰我！而这甚至不是因为我个人——你根本不知道他之后会对您做什么！”

 

 

“我自己可以承担那个风险！”辛巴德喊道，追上贾法尔。“你不能跑，你快要死了，回到这来然后任你的身体垮掉吧！每次每次都——”

 

 

“您能不能听听您自己在说些什么？！”贾法尔呵斥的同时跑过走廊，该死，虽然他不想承认，但他确实比平时还要感到费力。他在一个转角减缓了速度，分神越过肩膀匆忙地一瞥来确认他已经甩掉了辛巴德——

 

 

然后他一下撞进了马斯鲁鲁的胸膛。

 

 

“马斯鲁鲁！”辛巴德叫道，一双长腿健步如飞。“拦住贾法尔！”

 

 

“明白。”健壮的手臂环住了贾法尔将他搂紧，轻轻抵上对方健硕的胸膛。

 

 

“放开我，马斯鲁鲁，现在马上！”尽管马斯鲁鲁过去两天一直在躲着他，他仍应该听从。

 

 

“明白。”马斯鲁鲁松开手臂，辛巴德诅咒起了一切。

 

 

“拦住他！”

 

 

“明白。”

 

 

“我说了放开我！”贾法尔坚持命令道。

 

 

“明白。”

 

 

“别放他走！”

 

 

“明白。”

 

 

这么一来，辛巴德至少有了赶上来的机会，并在贾法尔说话前抢先捂住了对方的嘴。“我在尝试寻找治疗他的方法，”他急切地向马斯鲁鲁解释道，“如果你想让他活到夏天，就把他带回我的房间，现在马  
上。”

 

 

马斯鲁鲁犹豫着，用上臂架起贾法尔，搂住他与他面对面。“他说的是真的吗？”

 

 

“他在尝试，”贾法尔愤怒地说，“和一个恶魔交易来治疗我！他在尝试让裘达尔选他作王，作为‘治疗我’的回报，而你清楚裘达尔多么恨我，马斯鲁鲁！这事没有任何保障，辛巴德是在把自己卖给八芒星！”他狂躁地又扭又踢，“现在把我放下来！”

 

 

裘达尔在走廊的不远处观望着，被逗得不行。是啊，这可比呆在皇宫里强多了，只就娱乐价值来说。

 

 

马斯鲁鲁担忧地看着辛巴德。“你去找了恶魔？”

 

 

“不。他是——”辛巴德咬住了舌头。“我并没有出卖自己的灵魂。只是作了个若他没有被治好甚至都不会生效的安排。”他目光上移，对上了马斯鲁鲁的双眼，如此相似的颜色，却与裘达尔的大相庭径。“相信我，拜托了。”

 

 

马斯鲁鲁之前就没太在意贾法尔的踢脚，现在也是。“明白。”

 

 

“马斯鲁鲁，该死，听我说——”

 

 

“你们俩要是想让他冷静下来，我可以让他睡着。”裘达尔欣然插嘴道，两指转动着他的魔杖。某种意义上，这差事可真给人带来满足感。

 

 

马斯鲁鲁一只手搂过贾法尔上身，另一只绕过大腿。“他现在不动了。快做。”

 

 

“我之后要让你工作得没日没夜，你这混——”

 

 

随着裘达尔魔杖轻挥，声音戛然而止。贾法尔的身体一下子松下来，摇摇晃晃地悬挂在马斯鲁鲁的臂弯间，在睡梦中无力做出任何反抗。

 

 

现在他已失去意识，马斯鲁鲁对于把贾法尔抱回辛巴德的床上就更加加倍地小心，一动不动地站着把他圈在怀里。

 

 

辛巴德看着他，在心里为马斯鲁鲁感谢了所有神明，对裘达尔道：“你知道我的条件。”

 

 

“是，是，我早就保证过了，对吧？”裘达尔甚至在看到摊手摊脚地躺回辛巴德床上的男人前就已忍不住轻佻的语气。“给我点时间看看他，我立马就还你一个好得跟崭新一样的他，所以别再摆那张压力山大的怪脸了。”对我只摆好脸色吧，在我做了你明显那么想让我做的事情之后。

 

 

辛巴德的表情柔和下来。“对不起。你确实保证过了，我——我非常感谢你。”他看了看裘达尔，接着目光移到贾法尔身上。“我的国家和我都交在你手中了。”

 

 

~~

 

 

由于裘达尔的施法，贾法尔等待着梦魇的到来。

 

 

但正相反，他做了鲜活的梦。很奇怪，因为他近来一般都想不起梦中的任何事情——也许是他睡得太轻了，不论原因何在，他不确定是不是想要想起来。他的梦大多是脑中过去的事情，诡谲的回忆四散让他醒来便要面对酸软与疼痛的折磨，尤其当岁月如梭，不可避免的不祥之兆不时显现出来的时候；但他现在却不能感知到这些痛楚。

 

 

这次，他梦到了过去，并不像以前那么给人压力，而是更加舒缓，不论是不是关于年少、愚蠢、傲慢的辛巴德四处奔波，不顾后果、没有计划，只是寻找着短暂的刺激或是时长一周的冒险。有时，贾法尔不能确切想起当初他为何跟随了这个男人的脚步，但在这个梦里，他想起来了——那些言语里流露的真诚，绝对的力量和他所做的每件事背后蕴藏的温度，从那时开始——

 

 

我会追随您直到最后。

 

 

那不是他的错，真的，最后比两人中任何一个想象的都来的要早太多。

 

 

慢慢地，贾法尔苏醒过来，缓缓睁开双眼便是一个太过明亮到奇怪的世界，一切都清晰得过分，他皱眉，翻身侧躺好把脸埋进枕头里。仅此一次，睡眠是个好主意，他醒来时多年来第一次脑袋没有突突地跳疼。

 

 

辛巴德看着他，等待着。

 

 

他并没有感觉到哪里不一样，不论现在几乎已经板上钉钉的是什么交易，他发现自己期盼着能够对整件事感觉更糟一些。距离他第一次为自己的部下献出生命已经过去了很久，而这次甚至没人想要他的命。他很确定，总会有办法否去泰来，或至少化解掉任何不良的后果。也许。如果不行的话……

 

 

贾法尔从床上醒来了，所以这是值得的，所有这一切都是值得的。

 

 

最终，贾法尔翻了几次身，又回到了仰躺的姿势，眨眼惺忪地看着天花板。他的目光向边缘滑动，他永远都能感知到辛巴德的存在，尽管他太过专注于他的身体感觉如何奇怪——身上零星遍布的损伤关节破天荒地没有疼痛，并感觉异样的轻盈。“我对您很生气。”

 

 

“我知道。”辛巴德低头看向贾法尔时心脏因为各种各样的“如果”而后怕地抽痛着，他知道当时已没有其他的决定。“我只因为你还能活着对我生气而感到庆幸。”

 

 

“我对您生气到我不想和您说话。”贾法尔牙关紧闭，阖上双眼陷回了床垫。很难否认看到辛巴德终于松了一口气不使人宽慰。但那不是重点。重点是什么让他松了一口气。“他对我做了什么？我感觉很不……对劲。”

 

 

辛巴德伸手感知着贾法尔温暖的皮肤，在贾法尔能够避开前抚上了他的额头。“他说他肃清了你身体里致死的元素。啊，还有你可能会觉得饿了或者渴了，你……之前有点混乱。”尽管之前已经切身感受到了，但至少裘达尔警告了他们。

 

 

“……那就来点吃的吧。”贾法尔不情愿地同意道，仔细琢磨了“肃清”的含义，然后更加气恼了。那可以是任何东西，说真的。他举起手，拂走了辛巴德的。“您真的相信他？辛巴德，这可能都只是暂时的。他是个Magi，他可以让一切都呈现他想要的样子，只为了毁掉您。”

 

 

“我哪儿都不去。”辛巴德，早就为贾法尔醒来做好了准备，拿来了一整盘夹心面包卷和茶，放在贾法尔身边。“他会发现做我的Magi玩乐时间就变少了，却要更多改善我的人民的生活。我努力掌控他，你努力康复就好。”

 

 

“您听听您说的是什么话？”贾法尔呵道，尽管他正忙着把自己挪到用手肘支撑的姿势，在背后塞了个枕头并叹口气。“您从来没能够‘掌控’过裘达尔。是什么让您觉得现在就可以了？我——”他短暂的顿了一下，咬过一口后盯着手里的面包。嗯，这可真……出乎意料。

 

 

“怎么？放坏了吗？我保证它才刚出炉一个小时，厨师们发誓它好吃到就算是你也能尝出点味道——”

 

 

“就是奇怪在这，”他打断道，把面包在手中掉了个个的同时皱起眉，“我还真的能尝到味道。”

 

 

“哦？”辛巴德把目光从贾法尔转向他手里的面包，沉思着。“啊，那不是挺好？嘿，没准这意味着是你的病让你失去味觉，在那么多年以前！”

 

 

“不对。”他的胃由于恐慌而蜷缩起来，“那是我多年接触毒药的原因。”

 

 

“也许是你想错了。那病夺走了你的感官，不是吗？”辛巴德叹气，想要牵过他的手，“就算不是，说真的，人们正正经经地给你下过几次毒？据我所知，没有，自从辛德利亚建立以来。”

 

 

“那不是重点！”贾法尔尽量控制自己的声音不要太尖锐，但很困难。理论上，辛巴德是正确的，但事实无情地提醒他，若哪天有逃走重新当起暗杀者的必要，失去了数十年才建立起的免疫系统的他将会严重受阻。他深吸一口气，猛地推开对方的手。“所以您现在已经把自己卖给了裘达尔，而他让杀死我变得比以前容易一千倍。好极了。”在没有了额外知晓食物成分不会致死的情况下进食让他的胃再次痛起来，贾法尔推开了托盘。

 

 

“你以前也是能被杀死的，”辛巴德说道，声音比他预期的还要温柔，“而比起让你因为我不想做我必须做的事而在弱冠之年死去，我宁愿你生气勃勃地活着。”他站起来，掸了掸膝盖。“试着多睡会吧。你急需休息。”

 

 

贾法尔的回应则是暗沉静默的凝视，然后蜷起身子，留给辛巴德他后背劲瘦的曲线而不是任何实际的答复。

 

 

~~

 

 

辛巴德试着不要感觉像个叛徒。

 

 

若他脑子里的想法不这么清晰，事情也许会没那么糟。他生气是因为你背叛的是你自己。

 

 

啊，这可不是什么建设性的想法。辛巴德在大厅慢慢走了一会儿便瘫软在一把椅子上，这几天来第一次立即进入了梦乡，头低垂到肩膀。

 

 

裘达尔以为事情会更有趣，辛巴德终于同意做他的王。

 

 

他以为如果他离开八芒星并作为辛巴德的Magi入住辛德里亚，就会立刻得到对方一再承诺的优待娇惯。但正相反，这再无聊不过，连厨房的人看到他都目光闪躲，所以他只得毫无目的地闲逛，面色阴沉，用力咀嚼着味道比煌帝国差了十万八千里的桃子，试着不去在意自身鲁夫传来的焦躁不安的隐痛。

 

 

他很快就找到了辛巴德，虽然对方看起来真的疲倦过头，他只好退而屈从没有叫醒他——暂时的。也许辛巴德会为此感谢他。也许他真的会因此被优待娇惯，尽管在完成了任务后那本就是他应得的。

 

 

裘达尔坐在自己脚上，脸颊挨上辛巴德的膝盖，打起了瞌睡。

 

 

当他于几个小时后醒来，伸懒腰时脖子抽筋了一下，辛巴德还没有醒，裘达尔也差不多等烦了。他气鼓鼓地慢慢爬上国王的膝盖，脸埋进对方的脖子，捉住一只金色线圈耳环缓慢拉扯着。

 

 

“嘿，蠢国王。起——床。”

 

 

辛巴德决定，醒来时有裘达尔坐在自己膝盖上也不算太坏。他嘴角缓缓上扬起一个弧度，胳膊懒懒地环住裘达尔的腰将他拉近。“抱歉。今天太累了。我明天就把你娇惯坏，像我保证过的那样。”他前倾捕捉到裘达尔的嘴唇来了个舒缓的吻，汲取对方的体温与香味，来带走自从贾法尔垮在他臂弯中后就向他席卷而来的无力与寒冷。

 

 

裘达尔温暖，年轻，生机勃勃，辛巴德像抓一根救命的稻草，不愿放手。

 

 

这好多了。

 

 

裘达尔叹气，闭上眼挪得更近，轻啃对方下唇的同时胳膊环上辛巴德的肩膀，懒懒地吊在上面。“你最好说到做到，”他咕哝道，“你们这的桃子烂透了，我连吃桃子打发时间都做不到。”

 

 

“我会弄些更好的来，”辛巴德抵着对方嘴唇保证道，一手顺着他后背摸上去，另一手向下捏了捏对方的屁股。“我们可以去旅行，就我们俩，你想要哪儿的桃子都随便摘。”

 

 

“不错，”裘达尔低低地应道，叹息着在辛巴德膝盖上扭动身体，手指扒弄着辛巴德的长袍前襟，“但不是现在。我也累了，那消耗了我好多鲁夫，我现在只想跟你滚床。”

 

 

他说话的当口，却看到顺着走廊悄无声息走来的不是别人，正是贾法尔，便刻意威胁似的对辛巴德怒目而视。

 

 

“嗯，不，我们可以休息，只要你……”

 

 

辛巴德的尾音渐弱，目光盯着贾法尔，脸上动情的红潮褪成一个可怜巴巴的表情。“贾法尔，等等，你确定你现在应该下床吗？”

 

 

贾法尔哼了一声，脚步未停的同时双臂于长袍中抱起。“我好得不得了，好得跟新生婴儿一样无助，您的Magi保证了这一点。请别因为我停下来。”

 

 

裘达尔做了个鬼脸，吐出舌头：“真暴躁。还不知感激。”

 

 

“你没有像婴儿一样无助，只是做回了普通人，”辛巴德咕哝着反驳道，把裘达尔从自己膝盖上卸下来并脚步虚浮地跟在贾法尔后面，“他帮了你，你才没有就那样死去而是活了下来，难道一点都不高兴吗？”

 

 

裘达尔坐着，因为自己被像只被踢了一脚的小狗一样亦步亦趋跟在贾法尔身后的辛巴德完全遗忘在身后而震惊得合不拢嘴。而贾法尔，完全不为所动。

 

 

“活着固然很好，但如果我活着是因为我的王任凭自己陷入那东西的掌控，我就不太确定它的意义何在了！”贾法尔回呛到，越过肩膀再次递给对方一个恼怒的眼神就又转过头去，“您当初在想什么？”

 

 

“你总是只看他最坏的方面！他救了你的命！也许这证明你是时候承认我对他的看法一直都是对的了！”辛巴德伸手去够贾法尔的手肘，“就听我一句，我不想让这个国家没有你！”

 

 

“或者，他选择了能够毁掉我部分先前的本领的治疗方法，好让我更好杀、让你最终更容易被控制，”贾法尔厉声道，停步的同时用力抽出自己的手臂，转身面对辛巴德，手指狠狠戳进辛巴德胸膛，“我告诉过您多少次不要为别人献出生命？而您本质上已经做了这件事！”

 

 

“那你又做了些什么？”辛巴德质问道，低头看着贾法尔，“你总是告诉我要我珍重身体，若你死了剩我一人——什么样？没了暗杀者，没了税务官，没了抄书吏，没了组织者，没了最好的朋友？你剩我一人像个婴儿一样手无寸铁而无助！”

 

 

“您，”贾法尔顽固地反驳道，“有数不清的爱戴您、帮助您的人们。您从来都不会是一个人。”

 

 

“可是——”

 

 

可是他们都不是你。

 

 

辛巴德抱起双臂，低头对稍矮的男人怒目而视，心脏却还在因为贾法尔还活着而剧烈地怦怦跳动着，他坚定地让它闭嘴，贾法尔在生气。“我们在浪费时间。你不妨把你新获得的活力用去工作。想想辛德利亚哪些区域能从Magi的力量中获益，既然现在我终于做出了选择。”

 

 

“假如八芒星来找我并提供像这样的治愈机会，条件是让我回去为他们卖命，您会怎么想？”也许这不是什么公平的比较，但贾法尔很生气，而在他看来，裘达尔就是八芒星。“您会希望我同意吗？”

 

 

这令辛巴德后缩了一下，脸上的表情变了。“你本就不会同意。但我也没指望你为自己的命作争取。无论怎样，你于我而言比于你自己珍贵得多！”

 

 

“在您心中我的价值超过您自身的安乐的事实并不会令我感激，”贾法尔轻轻地回答，然后转身再次抱起双臂，“我要回去工作了。”

 

 

辛巴德差点就让他走了。但胸腔中郁结的梗塞使他伸手抓住贾法尔的肩膀，把他转过来。“我对你发誓，”他说道，低沉而认真，“我不会变成他们的玩物。相信我。就多给我一点时间。”

 

 

贾法尔深吸一口气，轻咬下唇的同时举起手，覆在辛巴德手上停了片刻便缓缓将它推开。“我知道你不会变成他们的玩物。我不会让它发生。”

 

 

辛巴德缓缓点头。“我会相信你。”他任手落下，深吐一口气。“去吧。我肯定你有很多工作要赶。”

 

 

“我连想都不愿意想。”贾法尔道，抬头目光在辛巴德身上不舍地逗留了一会儿才转身轻快地离去。在辛巴德让自己陷入的所有麻烦中，这次可谓脱颖而出——如果只是因为背后的原因的话。

 

 

辛巴德并不真的想转过身对裘达尔卑躬屈节，尽管他心里知道那大概是不可避免的。该还的迟早要还，他转身耸耸肩。“他会明白的。等他看到我在你身上看到的品质后。”

 

 

裘达尔在他滚下地板的位置坐下，怒视着辛巴德。“我当初为什么要救他？他真是混蛋一个，他甚至一点都不感激。”

 

 

辛巴德坐到地板上，在裘达尔旁边伸直一双长腿。“他一直都是那样。他不喜欢让人们，我也不知道，为他做些什么。”

 

 

“我没有让他……失去毒药抗体的意思，”裘达尔愠怒道，立刻扑通向前倒，在辛巴德膝盖上伸展开来，脚在空中踢着，“那病用鲁夫很难治。”

 

 

“说实话，”辛巴德安静地说，把裘达尔收紧拉近了些，“我很高兴你那么做了。我一直都害怕那抗体到最后会对他有什么影响。再说，他现在可不能抱怨他不吃是因为吃什么都味如嚼蜡。就是别给他下毒，好吗？”

 

 

“我本来就也没想给他下毒。”裘达尔在辛巴德怀中扭动，脸埋进了对方的胸膛。“……你本来也不管怎样都会让我选你作王，对吧？”他紧逼道，“不是只因为他吧？”

 

 

“当然。”辛巴德道，尽管真实的答案更像是大概。“我只是在等你成长一些再说。”他俯身轻轻啃咬对方的耳朵，“你知道，这样你就可以看到所有王的候选人，明白我是世上最好的。”

 

 

“你比红炎强，这是肯定的，”Magi叹口气，向上扭动的同时发出低低的心满意足的声音。“他太忙了，而且最近只和白瑛说话，再说他攻略的迷宫比你少太多了。”

 

 

“嗯，那就是想要娶妻的男人的命数，”辛巴德不屑一顾道，“他们不再对重要的事情付出应有的关注。”他一手顺着裘达尔的背向下抚摸，再摸上来。“嗯，你确定不要去我床上吗？”

 

 

“……插进来的时候你也差不多睡着了，”裘达尔实事求是推论道，对他眯起眼睛。“像你那次烂醉如泥、我俩都瘫得像毛虫时一样。”

 

 

辛巴德张张嘴，然后又闭上了。“你大概是对的，”他承认，“我差不多五天没好好睡过觉了。要不然你和我挤一挤半夜踢踢我，等我睡起来就把它插进去？”

 

 

裘达尔为此振起精神，点头的同时胳膊紧紧环上辛巴德的脖子。“很好。非常好。但我要你把我抱去卧室。”

 

 

用那种姿势起来有些困难，但辛巴德还是做到了，胳膊举起裘达尔抱到了卧室，感觉自己像个猫爬柱。

 

 

然后他倒在床上，睡意如巨人的脚一样将他碾压，然后他什么也感觉不到了。

 

 

~~


	2. Chapter 2

若非要说裘达尔做了什么好事，那就是让他睡得比以往任何时候都要好。

 

贾法尔早已习惯了的周身疼痛消失了，取而代之的是醒来时出乎意料的舒畅。这本会让他的生活更明亮美好，若不是事先知道它的代价——从他孩提时代就不曾有过的脆弱易伤，不论辛巴德说多少次这只是让他做回了人类，他还是时刻小心提防着。

 

 

辛巴德，当然，完全是另一回事。

 

 

这个男人让自己陷入的现状使贾法尔咬牙切齿，而在躲了他整整三天、拼命思考如何让他脱离裘达尔的掌控后，贾法尔却决定让微词烂在心里，清楚地意识到尽管他确实想结结实实地勒死他，却不可能真的对他的王生气。

 

 

尽管如此，他还是躲着辛巴德。这其实还是一连串的；马斯鲁鲁躲着他，拒绝直视他的眼睛，而贾法尔也这么对付辛巴德，直到晚间他给自己找了工作的理由，收拾好东西搬到自己房间，床的四周散落着昏暗的蜡烛和卷轴，几乎占据了所有空间。这样一来，至少没有了被打断的可能，他有时也能冷静下来想一想他自己的错误，想想辛巴德这次怎样破天荒地为他清理了残局并付出了如此的代价。

 

 

辛巴德就不该管他，他知道的。因为从没这样做过所以才显得很难。贾法尔一直都是操心的那个人，在脑子里一遍又一遍地推演，已经远远超过了想太多的程度，而有时他需要某人来把他拍醒。

 

 

所以尽管很明显它对相关的所有人都是最好的，辛巴德爬下床时还是没有叫醒裘达尔，几天来第一次特地寻求起贾法尔的陪伴——而这次，拒绝一概不予接受。

 

 

他潜随贾法尔到他的办公室（没人）和别的他可能出没的地方，哪儿都找过后终于在他房间的门底下看到一束柔和的辉光。为一场他并不想打的战准备就绪，辛巴德推开门。“拜托跟我谈谈。”

 

 

贾法尔给自己做了个舒适的小窝，四肢伸开松散地趴在一叠羊皮纸和一瓶新鲜的墨水中间，他从下颌抬起头，看到自己房间门口时慢慢抬起眉头。“具体关于？”啊，从辛巴德的表情看，他短时间内不可能走。

 

 

“所有。”啊，贾法尔身上沾了小小的墨点，对这工作方式意料之中表现得很不习惯，辛巴德皱起眉。“你的尾椎那样没事？你经常几分钟不坐在你的椅子上就会不舒服。”

 

 

“……难以置信地没事，”贾法尔承认道，缓缓撑起身的同时叹了口气，本以为会喀嚓作响的后背却安然无事。“看起来裘达尔还治好了其他几样。还有，别站在那了，看着您让我膝盖作痛。”

 

 

辛巴德跪下来，皱眉想着什么时候也让裘达尔给他检查检查。“这样好些吗？我……我想让你再次跟我说话。” 叹气，贾法尔坐直，推开了一摞批完的卷轴。“坐在床上吧。还有，我现在就在和您说话。”

 

 

“我是说每天。也不能是被迫的。”辛巴德皱眉，一边却乖乖照做。“你好像希望我让你死似的。你本应料到我什么都愿意做。”

 

 

贾法尔深吸一口气，压下自己的心烦。“只要合理，您可以做任何事。而您做的则再不合理不过。”

 

 

“辛德利亚还在呢，”辛巴德指出，“我仍然是我自己的人。你活着，并且身体状况比你过去多年都要好。而裘达尔到现在为止唯一向我索要的是一个桃子。”

 

 

“而那具体又能持续多久？辛，别傻了，”贾法尔挫败地叹气，“他还是八芒星的人。这一点没有改变，不论他怎么跟您扑闪眼睫毛。”

 

 

“你忘了，”辛巴德指出，抓住贾法尔的手腕把他从床上拉起，“他是个狂野、任性、反复无常的家伙。他只做他喜欢的事。对八芒星或其他任何人来说，他可都不是什么模范员工。”

 

 

“假如某天您不能使他满意了呢？”贾法尔紧追，因被拉起而面露不悦，但并没作出其他反抗。“重蹈帕鲁提比亚的覆辙，也许？”

 

 

“那么这次，”辛巴德温柔地道，“我们明确知道他都能做些什么，何况他要是那么做也同时毁掉了他自己的家。我们有必要让他爱上这个国家，你觉得呢？”

 

 

“辛巴德，他是个疯子。”

 

 

辛巴德耸肩。“疯子就不能爱了吗？我的意思是，我们先别假设他会把我们全部杀掉。当然，为此做好准备，但现在至少你又能在地板上坐着了，嗯？”

 

 

“……我想是的，”贾法尔不情愿地承认道，头向前低了一点同时被击败地长叹一口气。“我还是对您很生气。”

 

 

“但你还能活着对我生气。”辛巴德双手捧住贾法尔的脑袋并抬起，好在他唇上扫过一个轻软的吻。“你根本想象不到我对此有多高兴。”

 

 

他舌尖还有一句反驳——至少一百句，如果他数得更精确的话，但辛巴德很擅长让他忘记它们。唇上对方的温暖，甚至对方温柔张开托在他脑后的手指……贾法尔只能再次叹息，阖上眼帘的同时脑袋前倾，鼻子扫过辛巴德的。“我很高兴还能与您同在。”

 

 

辛巴德微笑，再次吻住贾法尔，手指穿过他月光般的发丝，轻轻吮吸他的嘴唇后短暂抽离。“你的感官回来了，”他指出，呼吸略有些粗重，“会有什么不同吗？”

 

 

“我也没有失去那么多感官，你知道的，”贾法尔含混道，尽管如此他还是微微颤抖着，挪近了一点点。不论他是否想承认，辛巴德的触碰确实让他的皮肤升温，让他的呼吸加快——或者也可能只是因为已经有段时间了，而脑海里确实有自己不会随时死去这个令人头晕目眩的认知，作为他对还没允许自己接受的想法的一种纵容。

 

 

“嗯，没有？”辛巴德调侃道，拇指扫过贾法尔的脸颊，感受着那里的温度，扫过他的雀斑，而他差点永远失去它们的想法让他格外感激一切。“那告诉我，”他低声道，把贾法尔拉得更近，“我现在尝起来是什么味道？”

 

 

“葡萄酒，”当即低声作答，贾法尔呼出的下一口气由于辛巴德身上那仿佛要渗入他的体温而有些颤抖。他伸出一只手，滑下辛巴德身侧的同时慢慢张开手指，又在他后背蜷起。“您喝太多酒了，我不应该这么容易就尝到的。”

 

 

“来见你之前我喝了一杯（a glass），给自己鼓鼓劲，”辛巴德抗议道，省略了那杯子是瓶子形状的，且在他喝前是满的，离开后是空的。但毕竟终究它还是玻璃(glass)做的。“再说……那只是我的嘴。”他的手向下，拇指摩挲着贾法尔的嘴唇，然后滑了进去。

 

 

贾法尔用鼻子吸进一口气，眉头困恼地小小皱了一下，舌头轻吐，并在辛巴德的拇指于他两片唇间用让他的牙齿刚好轻轻咬住的方式轻划时舔过那指尖。“您可真下流，”他用气音轻声道，透过眼睫向上看。

 

 

辛巴德的笑声很低沉，轻轻刮过贾法尔牙齿时让他的呼吸漏了一拍。“你的标准太低了。这是在我想在你嘴里滑动的所有东西里最不下流的一个。”

 

 

他因此脸上发烫，头扭离了辛巴德的手。“您可真是什么都不放过。我对那种事一点都不擅长，您知道的。”

 

 

“你说得好像我在乎你擅不擅长一样。”辛巴德俯身，嘴唇追随着贾法尔的脖颈，把他推回床上。“让我告诉你为什么活着是件好事。”

 

 

“您应该在乎。”但贾法尔还是顺从地倒回床上，吐吐舌头，同时伸出双手温柔地与辛巴德的发丝相缠。“我已经知道为什么活着是件好事了。我能和您同在。”

 

 

“你之前可好像已经听之任之到狠心离开我了，”辛巴德安静地道。虽然这么说着，他还是覆上对方，任自己的体重压上去的同时在那苍白的皮肤上零零碎碎地洒满了吻。“告诉我你想让我做什么。我供你命令。”

 

 

“……听之任之不意味着我想那样。”贾法尔于辛巴德的重量下下沉，双手抚过对方的脊柱，手指随着辛巴德嘴唇的每一次碰触蜷曲着。“我从来就不擅长命令您，为什么现在要？”

 

 

辛巴德打开贾法尔的双腿，叹息着挤进它们中间，感受着向他胯骨传来的温暖和柔软。“如此下流，”他咕哝道，手滑上一条腿，“如此无礼，想着剩我一人余生都在没有这样的腿可以摸中度过。”

 

 

“长着这样的腿的人多了去了，”他抗议道，尽管他从未为了解自己而特意观察或触碰。贾法尔微微扭动身子，双腿犹豫地又张开一些，好更好地环住辛巴德的胯。奇怪，辛巴德的触碰让他小小惊跳起来，一切都几乎敏感过头了。也许他多年来摄入的毒素对他的影响比想象的要大。

 

 

“这么年轻，想法却这么错误。” 辛巴德身体下滑，脸颊扫过温暖、柔软而柔韧的一边大腿内侧，有点困惑地眨眨眼。“这些……过去糟糕得多，是不是？”他问道，在一条熟悉的细长伤疤上印下一个吻。

 

 

贾法尔感到他的皮肤猛地颤动一下，他倒吸一口气，蜷起脚趾试图不要踢蹬。“是——是的。您能不能……不要那么做？”

 

 

辛巴德扬起一根眉毛。“你以前从来不在意的。你……你在发抖，你还好吗？”

 

 

“我没事！”声音有点急躁，贾法尔头向后倒，手足无措地盯着天花板。“一切……都太敏感了。”天啊，他以前还有些怕痒。再坏不过了。

 

 

辛巴德放弃了贾法尔两腿间的部位，上移坚定而温柔地吻他，又在他身上歇下。“那我们就做些不会让你像蚯蚓一样乱踢蹬的。至少，让你用一种好的方式踢蹬。感觉不自在的时候告诉我，好吗？”

 

 

“刚才其实不坏，只是……”贾法尔的皮肤又开始升温，眼睛略略闭上的同时下躺回去，在辛巴德实实在在的重量下感到了抚慰，“太过了，”他咕哝着补充，“您总是这样。” 

 

 

“然而你现在还是上了我的床，以前也一样。”辛巴德再次亲吻他，然后后撤，发丝扫过贾法尔的脸，手指缠绕着其中一缕。“除非你愿意赶我走。也许我应该让你在上面，我怎么抚摸你都在你的控制中。”

 

 

“但您这样感觉起来很好。”这样的坦白让他有点羞愤，贾法尔把头扭到一边，咬了一下下唇。“我不介意。真的，就是……只要您不介意我不小心踢到您或其他类似的。”

 

 

辛巴德笑了，双手抚下贾法尔身侧捏了捏他的大腿。“你老是踢我呢，”他指出，“还打我，咬我，有一次你甚至向我啐了一口。我还没在意过，是不是？”

 

 

“我指无意识的踢，另一种您很喜欢。”贾法尔抗议道，因为腿上的触感而有些局促不安，抬头瞪着辛巴德，“因为我怕痒。先告诉您，那可不是在邀请您胳肢我。”

 

 

辛巴德紧固了双手，严肃地点点头。“我尽力。如果我造成你不小心踢到我，我承认那是我的错，和你毫无关系。那么，你可以让我和你做爱吗？

 

 

啊。他就是得说出来，是不是？贾法尔下沉，皮肤再次泛起红晕，但还是点点头。“既然您这么好言相求……”

 

 

辛巴德耐不住了，两手上滑——啊，这算是作弊了，他早已熟知贾法尔的身体，但他现在唯一能做的就是高兴地快速剥光对方，让他的衣服堆在地板上，很快他自己的衣服也滑落加入。“如果你的身体被整肃过了，”他低声道，脸上勾起一个坏笑，起身去够一小罐芦荟油，“那是不是意味着你又成为了我的处子？”

 

 

他的脚恰巧快速找到了辛巴德的脸。“别叫人讨厌，”贾法尔抱怨道，脚后跟轻轻撵摩着辛巴德的脸颊，尽管他的声音并不恼怒而是啼笑皆非。“那您还不喜欢死了。”

 

 

辛巴德倒是喜欢死这个了，脸抵住贾法尔的脚，想起他不止一次地幻想在这双足中间摩擦他的老二，然后……啊。

 

 

更不用说贾法尔双腿那样举起给了他滑进中间绝佳的机会，沾了油的手指抵上他后穴，滑进去一根。“你……确定？你太紧了——”

 

 

贾法尔张开嘴，一声短促的尖叫哽在嗓子里的同时脚趾蜷曲了起来，两腿颤抖着滑过辛巴德的脸，合时宜地搭上他的肩膀。“那是……因为已经有段时间了，”他呻吟着表示，手指绞紧床单并局促不安地扭动，只因那一根手指身体便抽紧了。

 

 

“啊，但你一直都是这样，”辛巴德作弄道，又滑入了一根手指，轻触又曲起指关节令贾法尔再次因愉悦而发出甜蜜、惊慌的喘息。“又热又紧又甜蜜地包裹着我……天啊，你令我想要对你这样那样做……”

 

 

“那就做，”贾法尔呻吟着说，弓起后背的同时大腿不受控制地颤动着打开，鼻子漏出一声尖短的呼气声。这总是比辛巴德单纯地……使用他要让人难以招架得多。很慢，很小心，不让他有任何走神的机会。他可以感受到辛巴德在他体内的手指灵巧的每一寸，它们在他体内太过完美地蜷曲按压，贾法尔咬住嘴唇，腰胯不经思考地下沉，任他怎么压制一声呻吟还是从嗓子里漏出来。“拜托……”

 

 

这可远远超出了下流，看着贾法尔窘迫不安地扭动、颤抖着索要更多，辛巴德不紧不慢，想要听到自己在要了他之前能从贾法尔身上榨出来的每一句急切的呻吟。“真好，”他低语，两指分开，然后加入了第三根，知道这会让贾法尔呜咽。“你说得对，有段时间了——必须得把你为我准备好，是不是？我不想伤害你，尤其你刚大病一场。”啊，他甚至必须努力在进去之前忍住不射。

 

 

贾法尔艰难地吞咽了一下，由于体内伸展的手指而不住眼睛后翻。辛巴德的手指远非纤小，其中三根就已经濒临“太过了”的范畴，他大腿的肌肉收缩抽搐着，脚趾在辛巴德肩上蜷缩起来。“不……不会伤到我，”他急躁地说，闭上眼移身扭动向下，移动辛巴德双手下自己的胯骨导致辛巴德的分身跳动了一下，他更用力地咬住下唇。“辛——辛，这不公平，快——”

 

 

调戏得差不多够了，辛巴德轻轻地将手指抽出，往自己的勃起上倒满了润滑油后滑进贾法尔双腿间。他手肘从下面勾住贾法尔的膝盖，几乎把他对半折了一下，然后低声说道：“我希望你是对的。”

 

 

第一个推进流畅、甜蜜又紧实得恰到好处，不会紧到疼痛，像以前有时那样。贾法尔感觉像是为此而生的，为了让辛巴德抚摸、啮咬、插入（slide into，同时有不知不觉间陷入的意思），然后他嗓子里低低地呻吟一声，脸埋进了贾法尔的脖颈。

 

 

贾法尔收回刚才的话——辛巴德的手指甚至连这个的零头都比不上。

 

 

像这样弯成两截，辛巴德甚至感觉更大了， 深深滑入他体内让他呻吟摆动，拼命伸出手紧抓住辛巴德的头发以作依附，身体狠狠战栗着。身体内被撑开带来的疼痛让他呜咽出声，胸膛从中微微起伏，还有，身体只是最轻微的移动或扭动都足够让他的呼吸暂停。“真的……太过了，”他对着辛巴德的耳朵喘着气说，眼睛紧紧闭起，仍然紧握着的手指颤抖着。

 

 

有时很难回想起，让贾法尔想要辛巴德的侵入到底花了多长时间。他像现在这样颤抖仿佛已是上辈子的事，来回动着好喘口气并且试图索要更多，辛巴德不得不提醒自己要温和，温和。“你感觉起来真好。”他耳语道，轻微晃着胯骨，每次入侵贾法尔更深一点点，快速、宽裕地抽插几下让贾法尔放松下来，而他现在已经觉得若他再不动就要死过去了。 脑内一闪而过这本可能再也不会发生这个想法，他坚定地将它障蔽，用力啮咬舔吸着贾法尔的脖子，感受着他血液的温热和搏动，感受着他体内的生命。 贾法尔只是让脑袋后仰，将它撑起并埋进辛巴德脖颈的意愿随着辛巴德在他体内的搏动而散尽，身体被流畅而滚烫地顶开使他的呼吸卡在嗓子里，无助得让他难为情的呻吟漏了出来。“您……您也是，”他勉强着挤出细弱的一句话，双腿颤抖哆嗦着，他扭动着向前滑动，大腿想要跟随着越来越深的每次抽插勾住辛巴德的身侧，脚趾因此蜷起。“继……继续就行，没关系，我想……”我想感受到您的全部，我不会就这样碎掉的。

 

 

贾法尔在痛苦的愉悦感中发出的声音让人沉醉，低沉、嘶哑，不知为何比平时更阳刚，它本不应让辛巴德的分身像现在这样硬的。他咬牙，深深地插入，当他的胯拍击上对方的胯骨时抵着贾法尔的皮肤呻吟出声，绵长地深深抽插，比之前慢，但力度大了太多，彻底深入。“好紧，”他咕哝道，甚至没怎么注意自己在说什么，“你真是太——只想让你尖叫——”

 

 

他有些气短，身体除了在辛巴德深深沉入他体内时战栗着死死抓住对方外什么也做不到。这让他的背弓起，痉挛的疼痛使他双眼无神地散开焦距，自己的勃起摩擦着辛巴德的腹部使他呻吟出声，贾法尔的手指挤压陷入辛巴德的肩膀，无用地抓挠着辛巴德的后背，指甲刺入紧绷、黝黑的皮肉。“没法尖叫，”他喘着气说，双腿紧紧夹住辛巴德的胯，“没……没法呼吸——”

 

 

辛巴德思索一会儿，然后点头。“这样也行。”

 

 

来自贾法尔指甲的抓挠让他加快速度，无视了他通常的谨慎（并不是说他通常到了这时候还剩下多少），随着急迫、密集的每次冲刺大力撞进贾法尔毫不设防的身体的最深处。汗珠从他后背上冒出，双手撑住身体的重量，由于贾法尔紧紧抓住他周身的触感而战栗着，逼着自己睁开眼睛，好能看到贾法尔扭动喘息着努力呼吸，和辛巴德所见过的少女都不同地抽搐、颤抖。

 

 

他一般都不喜欢比对方先射精，但贾法尔的所有动作、贾法尔本身的存在都令他战栗，他完全忍不住，深深地冲刺进去射精，在贾法尔体内结结实实地达到了火热的高潮，胯骨不规律地猛然抽动。

 

 

辛巴德高潮时的某些东西，通常在贾法尔甚至还没有意识到之前，就让一切都变好了。

 

 

感受辛巴德的勃起在他体内抽搐悸动是一回事，他的滚烫，他高潮前的坚硬，但切实地感受他射精，黏滑、火热，让他的体内乱七八糟……贾法尔呜咽着呛了一下，身体的感受令他的大脑短路，体内被射入的一片狼藉和由此带来的安逸让他自己的勃起跳动着，鼓励着他弓起背并再次摩擦起辛巴德的小腹，坚硬的顶部有液体冒出来，他咬住嘴唇抑制住几声几声尤其给他定罪的短促尖叫与啜泣。

 

 

他在剧烈的颤抖下高潮，大腿并拢紧紧夹住辛巴德身体两侧，指甲在辛巴德背上盲目地抓挠着，然后没有骨头一样软软地陷进床里，逗留不去的微颤让他重新缓过气。

 

 

过了很长时间辛巴德才回过神来，这时便是把温柔笨拙的亲吻印入一团凌乱汗湿的发丝中的时候了，有些是他的头发，有些是贾法尔的（绝大部分是他的）。他隐约知道他应该为这么早就高潮而道歉，但一切已经差不多平静下来，剩余粗重的呼吸、汗咸的皮肤和窗外海浪的声音。

 

 

“低头。”一声含含糊糊的指令，声音很疲倦，贾法尔的手在辛巴德后背上张开好把他轻轻拉下来，没有去管那看着快要让他窒息的辛巴德的黏湿、温热且一团糟的头发。只是感受着辛巴德的心脏挨着他用力地、有点过快地跳动在这个时刻非常美好。

 

 

辛巴德欣然在贾法尔身上歇下，手臂圈过对方。贾法尔没有他看起来那样虚弱易碎是件很好的事，辛巴德高兴地呼气，鼻子蹭了蹭对方的脸，然后交换了亲吻。

 

 

“……不能决定我是不是还对您生气，”又过了片刻贾法尔咕哝道，慵懒地用牙轻轻咬住辛巴德的下唇后头向后倒去。

 

 

“老实说我不在乎你是不是还生气，”辛巴德微微耸了下肩说道，“这是你的权利。我当初就知道你会生气。我是最觉得这个决定自私的人，因为我……”他深吸一口气，下移好把脑袋放在贾法尔胸膛上，说话时声音有点颤抖，“我不想让这个停止跳动。”

 

 

“别再说了。”贾法尔的手滑上辛巴德的头发，轻轻拉了一下，“当您看起来或听起来像快要哭了的时候，我就疑惑我到底在效忠一个怎样的王。”

 

 

“一个愚蠢的王。”辛巴德顺从地任他拉扯，对贾法尔小小地微笑一下。“一个深爱你的王。”

 

 

“装腔作势可不能讨人欢心，”他气鼓鼓地道，但抗议也就止步于此了，不算上拉扯的双手的话。“行动，不要光说。”

 

 

“我觉得，”辛巴德安静地说，低头看着那双他熟悉的奇特的黑眼睛，“我已经有很多行动了。而且别忘了，说出来也是行动的一种。”

 

 

“……您非得说的话就说吧。”贾法尔叹口气，闭上眼睛，勾出一个苦笑。“只是我已经知道了。再听很冗余。”

 

 

“有时我需要说。不很经常，”辛巴德向他保证，把沾满汗水的头发从他脸上拨开（还是他自己的）。“我每年也就用这句话烦你一两次，是不是？不算我喝得烂醉的时候？”

 

 

“那组成了一年里剩下的所有天数。”贾法尔干巴巴地同意，上倾好用鼻子轻蹭辛巴德的脸颊。“您有好多话要说。”

 

 

辛巴德终于向一边滚去，双臂稳固地环住贾法尔的腰。“那无视我就好。你一般都这么做。”

 

 

“我全部都听了。”贾法尔蜷缩起来，脑袋抵在辛巴德胸膛上。“这就是为什么我不用经常听。我全部都记得。”

 

 

“别这样，”辛巴德低声道，收紧了怀抱，“你要是再这样，我就又要为你出卖自己的灵魂了。”

 

 

贾法尔对此呻吟一声。“请忍住。我只能救它一次，大概。”


End file.
